Bait
by Backstage Queen
Summary: One-Shot. “Your plan won’t work, you know that right? Harry wont come and save me.” She ended her statement with a tinge of despair, something she couldn’t keep out of her voice. "Silly girl" He replied with a fond smile. "That's not why you're here."


It was a stormy night in the olden halls of Hogwarts. No one stirred despite the loud thundering noises from the outside. Only the restless wandered the halls, some looking for mischief, some looking for entertainment, and others looking for a reason to validate their miserable existence. This was the pattern of the ghosts and Filch since he came into the historical school. But tonight wasn't a night for routine. Tonight wasn't a night of scolding and threats from the Bloody Baron. Nope, tonight one would find a petrified Filch along with his trusty sidekick cat, Mrs. Norris, frozen in a wayward cabinet. Even the ghosts dared not wander the halls, for something sinister was afoot. Tonight was different. It was a night to remember, for it was a night Hogwarts was successfully attacked. With the death of the Great Dumbledore hanging over the Wizarding community, especially the residents of the school, fear had been a nagging bell on everyone's mind. Each slept with one eye open, but after months of silence, a sort of complacency started to develop…something all would learn to regret.

The security started to get lax in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With other areas facing much more imminent danger, the attention had been diverted elsewhere. Many things changed after the death of one of the greatest Wizards in history but people still held on to hope. The beacon was of course none other than Harry James Potter, who at the moment was fulfilling his destiny and destroying as many Horcruxes as he could find. Even his ever-loyal best friend Ronald Weasley forewent his studies to help his friend on his quest. Although, others would argue that it was just a very convenient excuse he jumped on to skip school all together. But one mustn't dwell on trivialities. No, one may ask where the third of the infamous Trio lay, and this is where the story begins.

Hermione Granger believed, along with the Ronald and Harry that she would be of greater help back in school researching with Professors Lupin and Flitwick than along with them. The two boys would not be able to give their undivided attention to their tasks if they were to keep worrying about the lady in their group. And although a big fight erupted at first between the Trio, reason had won out. Yes, everyone knew Hermione Granger _was_ a reasonable young lady. She reluctantly went back to school to not only serve as the brains of the operation but also as a poster girl of hope for the remaining students. She was appointed Head Girl and as part of the Trio to have faced He Who Must Not Be Named countless times, she served as a stabilizing and calming catalyst. She was after all, there for everyone, small or big, tall or short, girl or boy, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or even Slytherin. With two of the most influential figures in the Slytherin House on the run, many of the students were guided more into inter-school relations rather than divisions, at least that was the case for the younger ones. The older ones went along their ways in routine aimlessly.

Without Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape to fuel the heated enmities, it seemed that rivalries weren't running as high. No one seemed to have cared anymore about trivial matters such as who was from the better house. War was on the horizon, and even though each had their own beliefs, no one was headstrong enough to really fight for it or to even kill for it.

The death of Albus Dumbledore stirred something different from the students of Slytherin that was, for most a shocking turn of events. Blood had been shed and when it got down to it, their own blood could be an inevitable casualty. They wouldn't be true Slytherins if they didn't think of themselves first, which was why they tried to coexist civilly with the rest of the inhabitants of the school, and tried not to cause more friction with the students. This was helped by Hermione's compassionate nature and had resulted in a more peaceful Hogwarts that has been seen in the past hundred years. Although she held resentment towards the betrayal of the two, she realized she could not fault the entire house for the wrong of the few. It was a prejudice she herself resented when someone would call her Mudblood. _One cannot account for the many_, she always told herself. And so began a more peaceful yet tense school year.

This went on for months until the cold rainy day of January 29th. Many were asleep, lulled by a false sense of security. What no one knew was tonight was going to be the night that Hogwarts was infiltrated from the outside. It wasn't a big attack. It was a small yet well devised team bent on one mission – to kidnap Hermione Granger. It was executed beautifully. An in and out mission, wherein no one knew of what had happened until it was too late. And this was the case, for when the wards were alerted and the Aurors were alarmed, the Head Girl had already disappeared, oblivious to her own kidnapping.

~*~

The first thing Hermione Granger felt was cold and wet. _That's odd,_ she thought curiously. Then her consciousness really started to come alive. She started to feel other things. For example, her arms were shackled and she wasn't wearing any slippers, feeling the dirty ground on her feet. She opened her eyes to be greeted with a rather irate looking Death Eater who was arguing with another in hushed tones.

_Oh bloody hell. I've been caught._ She tried to quell her panic but despite her many preparations for such an instance, it wasn't working. _Don't show fear._ She thought firmly to herself while clenching her fists despite the chains.

As she processed the events of the night, she tried to recall what had happened. _How did she end up there? Was there a fight she couldn't remember? Were the Aurors notified? Were they looking for her? Was she going to be saved? _A thousand questions were swimming in her thoughts. And she tried to answer them as rationally as she could, she came to the conclusion, based on the moonlight trickling in from the small window of the dungeon, that Hogwarts was attacked during the night. _How many were kidnapped? _Yes, with every question answered a hundred more followed. Before she could finish her train of thought, the arguing Death Eaters started to scream in frustration and anger. She pretended to be asleep so she could eavesdrop without notice.

"I don't bloody understand why we cannot touch this girl?" Reasoned one maliciously.

"The Dark Lord gave strict orders. She is not to be touched. She has a more important use to us all. He wants him, badly. And he knows this will get him quickly." Replied the other placatingly.

"Tell me you aren't tempted by that" answered the other while pointing to Hermione. "Just a little touch, she looks so delectable." Hermione felt shivers of fear at his words and intent. He started to move closer to her and she prepared herself for his assault, clenching away from him, when his companion stopped him sternly.

"No, Nott. I told you. Orders. We're leaving now!" Replied the other man who by now she realized was the older Malfoy, "I know what you're thinking and believe me, we'll have as much time destroying this filth after we've captured him. He is of the utmost importance right now. Trust me, Nott, as many intentions you have, I have more concerning this girl. She took something away from me and I will make sure she pays dearly."

"Fine." Replied Nott sullenly.

And the two proceeded to leave the dungeon.

~*~

_Thank Merlin._ Hermione thought with a sigh. As of that moment, she wasn't going worry about that aspect of war – the spoils of women. No, she knew why she was here. She was bait. Of course she was. She was, after all the best friend of Harry Potter and she probably knew as much about the Order as he did. _Wonderful,_ she thought chuckling at the irony of the situation. A main reason she was kept in Hogwarts was to keep her from situations like these. Who would've thought they'd be desperate enough to infiltrate the magical halls of the school? Harry must be getting close for Voldemort to go through such extreme lengths. That gave her hope.

She kept praying that despite their agreement, Harry would still save her. She feared Lucius Malfoy's words, which were taunting her thoughts. However, she knew her prayers were selfish. Before the beginning of the school year, the members of the Order made sure to make a pact to keep Harry safe above all else, something that took two weeks to debate on, for the Boy Who Lived felt it was unfair that they would sacrifice themselves for him. He finally, grudgingly agreed to the plan but not before having given five angry speeches, broken 10 antique plates from Godric's Hollow, and punching the wall four times. The agreement was that the captured member would be sacrificed and they wouldn't risk a mission to save the captives in enemy grounds. Also, the one captured was to say the incantation, _Tabula rasa_, which would wipe their minds blank of all their memories, to protect the Order.

Yes, the agreement was extreme and cruel, but everyone understood the importance of the war. This was it. There was no room for mistakes. They had to act on the offensive. They weren't dealing with angry puppies here. They were dealing with sadistic bastards. Thay had to be prepared. Hermione just never thought she'd be one of the few in the position to do it. Still, selfishly she chanted in her head, _Harry please come and save me._

She started to cry. She knew it was no use. She didn't know how much time had passed but her thoughts raced through what would happen to her when Voldemort found out she wasn't going to be saved. She started clearing her thoughts, preparing herself for her doomed fate by reciting the incantation when the dungeon doors opened. She looked up at the tall figure illuminating the entrance and felt her fear engulf her. She tried to be hopeful, thinking it was Harry, but she knew it wasn't. She swallowed hard and put her chin up. She wasn't going to give them the ammunition of her fear!

"Granger?" whispered a voice tentatively.

_Malfoy? What was he doing here?_ Probably here to have some fun of his own at her expense. "Malfoy' she spat venomously.

"Still the charming nightmare you are, I see. Some things never change, Granger." He replied amusedly.

"Your plan won't work, you know that right? Harry wont come and save me." She ended her statement with a tinge of despair, something she couldn't keep out of her voice. "The Order agreed to it a long time ago. Now, you've just pissed them off." She continued smugly.

Draco Malfoy walked into the dungeon while casting an Illuminating charm with his wand and walked towards her. She felt her fear creeping through up her spine as he got closer and closer.

"Silly girl." He replied quietly.

"No I'm not! He won't come, Malfoy. And despite how badly your _Dark Lord_ wishes he would, this bait and hook game is useless." She spat the name Dark Lord and stared up at him challengingly. Despite her helpless position she wasn't going to let the ferret get the best of her.

"But I think his plan worked, Granger. I think it worked quite well. He got exactly what he wanted." He replied cryptically. She didn't understand what he meant. If that was true, where were they? Were they upstairs fighting the Death Eaters? She felt hope swell despite herself.

"But, that's…" she didn't know what to say. "They're upstairs? Harry saved me?" She asked in a small voice.

He touched her cheek and brought to look him in the eye. She was prepared to spit in his face when he spoke, "You silly girl. They don't want Potter. The bait wasn't for him."

"What??!?" She sputtered more confused than ever. "But who?"

"Me." One word. But its implications were limitless. What did he mean? Her mind started to race at his reply. And yet she realized that it was all bullocks and started to laugh humorlessly.

"I'm not stupid, Malfoy, so this little mind game isn't going to work. Why would _you _care if I was captured? You hate me."

"Au contrair, my dear Mudblood." He replied fondly with a crooked smile. He moved closer still, until a scant two inches separated their faces. She had to look up at him to compensate for the height difference. She tried to pull herself higher using the chains as leverage but her wrists started to hurt at the friction. She hissed in pain, which brought Malfoy's attention to her hands. Without warning he started soothingly rubbing her pain-stricken wrists. And then put his wand against the chains to mutter an unlocking charm. He then continued to soothe her bruised wrists, all the while looking straight at her.

"I don't understand." Hermione whispered confused at the turn of events. Why was he being so nice?

"Indeed you don't, Granger. Haven't you figured it out yet?" He moved closer still, pressing her up against the wall, and despite herself she felt no fear at his advances.

"No. What are you doing?" He started nuzzling her neck and continued to rub her wrists and then twined their fingers. She didn't understand why she wasn't pushing him away. He now had her backed against a wall, yet she didn't stop him from touching her. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her. She didn't understand. It's been a year since she last saw him and since then her hatred for him grew. He killed Albus Dumbledore! She should be shoving him away. What _was _wrong with her?

"I'm saving you, Granger. Haven't you realized it? I'm giving them what they want."

"And what is it they want with you? You're on their side. You've been fighting alongside them all year."

"No I haven't, Granger. Severus and I haven't been helping them for a long while now. Why do you think we've gone into hiding? We want out of this war. Who do think those super secret informants were, Granger? It was us. And I've pissed off daddy dearest and his lover for too long." His other hand moved to her hip as he explained slowly and deeply while interjecting kisses along her neck and behind her ears.

She didn't notice their rather compromising position and his advances on her, for she was concentrating on what he just revealed. He was the good guy? WHAT THE???

"That's impossible, Malfoy." She pushed him off her neck to look him in the eye. "and even if it were true, what is my involvement in this? Why would they think I would be leverage over you?" She was scared of the answer but at the same time thrilled at what he might say. _What was wrong with her?_ Must be Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"My, my, you've been pretty slow tonight, my dear Gryffidor." He replied fondly while he kissed her jaw. "They used you to get to me, because they know."

"Know what?" Her other arm snaked up to his shoulder as his kisses moved to her neck and back to the corner of her mouth. She didn't know why, but the sensations he created were divine. Her eyes started to close in ecstasy.

He pulled away which made her open her eyes and with their foreheads touching he whispered three words that became both their undoing. "You're my weakness." With that he finally kissed her hard. He pushed her higher up the wall and gripped her right hip as his left hand brought their twined fingers over her head. Her legs parted for him as he settled between them and tried to get closer to her, if that was even possible. "I've wanted you for so long, Granger." He said roughly, need and lust flashing through his striking grey depths as he gazed at her as if she was an oasis in the middle of a desert.

He ground his hips against her as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. He started to push up her nightgown and caressed her outer thighs as he kissed her again and again as if she was his only life support. She battled for dominance in the kiss, which made him moan louder in response, tightening his hold on her hand and slipping his fingers inside her soaked panties. "Malfoy" she moaned as he slipped his finger inside her.

He growled with satisfaction at her moans but pulled out of her to order gruffly, "Say my name, Hermione."

"Malf-" He cut her off.

"No, my real name. This will be my only night. I need you to say it for me." _His only night?_

"Draco" she moaned louder as he growled deep in his throat and kissed her harder than before. He ripped her panties off and pushed her nightgown higher up. Her hand started to tug lightly on his hair, and she moaned again at the feel of his silky strands. Her hands moved down to his shoulders and explored his chest while trying to unclasp the belt of his robes.

His fingers started moving in and out of her in a pattern she came to associate with what he planned to do next. He started pushing down the straps of her nightgown and kissed a trail to her breasts. Her grip tightened on his hair and shoulders, as she moaned loudly at the dual sensations his mouth and fingers were causing her. She was nearing climax when Draco moved back to her lips. She was just on the brink when he stopped and pulled away while keeping his fingers stationary inside her. "Look at me, Hermione. I want you to remember this night. It was Draco Malfoy who brought you to such great heights. I want you to never forget."

"I wont, Draco. I won't." She promised softly while looking him straight in the eyes. And she meant it. This whole night wasn't what she expected. But she was glad it happened. "Please Draco."

He smirked smugly at her begging. And kissed her hard before bringing her over the edge. He whispered in her ear, "Come for me, love" before he pulled back to watch her as she came apart in his arms.

"Dracooooooo" she moaned long and hard. Her eyes were closed and her neck was stretched as she leaned back. She was a sight to see during ecstasy and he tried to remember it to get him through the next couple of nights.

"Tonight, you're mine. You got that, Hermione?" He asked possessively.

"Yes, yours. Always." His heart swelled at the word. _Always._ If only that were they had enough time.

As she got down from her high, she was panting while his fingers lazily moved inside her. Her other hand grabbed his and brought it to her mouth to kiss it, before kissing him on the mouth. As he removed his fingers from her, he brought it to his mouth and licked off her juices as if she were the tastiest thing he'd had his whole life.

"Draco" Hermione moaned at the sight of him licking his fingers.

"hmmm?"

"I need.." Hermione hated being so wanton, but he was like a drug. He made her feel. It's been so long since she felt this passionate about something. She need to be _with _him, to feel him inside her.

As he realized what she meant he quickly disrobed and cast a contraceptive charm on her before plunging into her slick depths. They both groaned loudly at the feeling of completion. It was heavenly. They both felt it. Things have changed for good. And as he moved inside her, thrusting slowly at first, they kept eye contact the whole time. The world disappeared. It was just him and her. And at that moment, it was perfect. She was his. He was hers. And they could pretend they were living the dream.

As he moved faster inside her, he kept whispering words and things. She didn't understand any of them but as he nibbled on her shoulder, he hit a sweet spot inside her which made her scream. "Draco!!!"

They kept kissing passionately as his movements started to get more erratic. They were both so close. He put his fingers between them and started flicking her to make her join him. As they both came they screamed into each other's mouths and he spilled himself inside her. He leaned his head on her shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. He smiled at the feeling of her in his arms. He just wished he had more than this night. But he made a deal. And he couldn't back out of it, unless he was willing to condemn her to a life on the run. No, he wasn't going to be selfish. He checked his watch and he realized his time with her was almost up.

A sated smile was on her lips as she played with his hair and held his hand. He was still inside her and he was reluctant to leave. But he had to or else. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She moved up to kiss him and before he could get distracted, he pulled away.

"Hey…" She asked uncertainly.

"You have to go, Hermione." He said slowly as he looked deeply into her eyes. She could read the pain he felt clearly as he said those words. He started fixing her nightgown into its rightful place and slowly pulled out of her but still keeping her in his arms.

"But aren't you coming with me?"

A bitter smile came across his face, "I can't. I told you. You, for my life. That's how it is. You have to go."

"But, can't you come with me? Let's runaway. I can't leave you." She wrapped her arms tighter around him. "No, you can't stay here."

_One minute left._

"I'm sorry, Hermione." He whispered before kissing her. He had his wand in his right hand. "This is for you. I love you." He said before he apparated her back to Hogwarts grounds where he knew she'd be safe. He knew the Order was there investigating the kidnapping already.

As she disappeared from the dungeon, he whispered "goodbye" as a tear slipped down his cheek. He knelt on the floor and took a deep breath. He could hear the other Death Eaters coming down the stairs. He did it all for her.

And as they took him up to the hall of the mansion where the Death Eater meetings were held, he looked up challengingly at his father and the half-blood creep they call lord. He had Hermione to strengthen him for what was to come. Her sighs, her words, her voice, her cries and moans. He had her, even if it was just for two hours.

As he spent weeks in torture of various kinds he just kept conjuring her face. He made a deal for her life. It was a blood oath, unbreakable. He'd turn himself in just so long as they never touched a strand on her head. Her safety for his life. Yes, it was a fair trade.

As his eyes closed and he thought back to all his memories of Hermione Granger, especially that last night, he smiled. She was safe now. And she was his. _Always._

He let go. And slipped away.

~*~

AN: Hey i just really felt like writing a one shot that was totally different from The Top. Hope you liked it!

Backstage Queen


End file.
